The End
by CrisCrossed
Summary: Bella remembers back to the end of her world.


_We knew it was over._

_Wait, let me rephrase that; we thought it was over. And even if it hadn't been, we knew - thought - we could handle whatever was thrown at us, again; my shield, Edward's mind-reading, Alice's future-seeing. Not to mention the other covens and vampires that had become our friends; Zafrina, Maggie, Siobhan, Kate. We could call on them, and the wolves, if we ever needed to. Our happily ever afters were set in stone, like the substance vampire bodies are made out of._

_And then someone doused them all in venom and set them ablaze, leaving only me standing._

_Renesmee, my darling, darling Renesmee, was the first to go. She had outgrown her desire to marry Jacob, as she had often spoken of whenever he was out of ear-shot in her younger days, and had fallen in love with a human. The last word she had spoken to me was 'hypocrite,' as I told her how her and Jacob were simply meant to be, and her feelings for the human were nothing but petty human emotions of lust; she might as well give them up now, for she would soon realize that her one true love was, of course, Jacob. She had covered her tracks well when she ran off with the human; that had been nearly three years ago, and no one had found her._

_Like a domino effect, Jacob was next. He was heart-broken when Renesmee left, rejecting his feelings and spitting in his face that she never loved him. It was so uncharacteristic of her, and that only made the blow deeper. The last I heard of him, he was racing off in the opposite direction of La Push, howling his sorrows._

_Things were quiet while I coped with losing two of the things I held most dearest to me. Edward didn't seem nearly as sad, considering he, too, had lost a daughter and his future son-in-law. In fact, he seemed rather... happy. I ignored it; he was probably so depressed, but he wanted to cover it up so he wouldn't worry me._

_And then Alice... my best friend. I don't know how they got to her, whether it was Renesmee who lured her to them - she smelt of my daughter's perfume-like scent last time I had seen her - or it just happened, they got her. No ties were left between her and our family; Chelsea had made sure of that._

_It drove Jasper mad, losing Alice. I often thought of Alice as his anchor, the one keeping him from going insane, or becoming an evil vampire. Now that she was gone, he felt no need to stay, no need to continue the diet he hated so much. He let instincts take over, and he ran off. Edward tried to keep track of his thoughts, but they were too wild. My first thought was to go to my father's home. When I got there, i found the bodies of both Charlie and Sue there, torn to pieces, drained of blood, and Jasper's scent surrounding them. Edward was quick in the search of Jasper and disposing of him. My whole world, my perfect world, was beginning to fall apart around me._

_Leah and Seth were the first to demand war; with Jacob gone and Renesmee nowhere in sight, the pack had no reason not to avenge the mother of two of their members, as well as honor the broken treaty; Jasper had been apart of our coven, meaning the consequences extended to us as well. It was hard, having to fight the people I once called my friends._

_Half of the pack had been destroyed in that battle. I watched with pain as Edward was forced to take down Seth, and could tell he wasn't enjoying the fight either. He snapped Seth's neck quickly, painlessly. Sam immediately charged at him, taking Seth's place before Leah could do something stupid. She had obviously felt Seth's connection fail, and was now howling, barking, growling at anything that dared come near, even her own packmates. She ran off, Embry and Colin taking off after her. I had glanced around, surveying the losses; Sam was half alive, breathing heavily on his side. He seemed to be the only one still alive in the little clearing; even Quil had been taken down._

_Ours weren't as big, but still heavy losses. Esme had somehow gotten into the brawl and was killed quickly. It looked as if one of the packmembers had taken the time to set her on fire. Carlisle had been frozen for a few moments before clearing his throat and telling us we had to leave._

_It had to have been over after that, it had to have been. I told myself that repeatedly, Edward cradling me to his chest. But it wasn't, far from it. I was too stupid and selfish, thinking only of my own feelings, that I barely noticed the slow but purposeful changes in my soul mate._

_I don't know how it managed to escape my notice, as his eyes slowly turned from golden, to black, to a bright, burning red. He became more aggressive, and soon, I lost him, as well. Turned out that Aro had gotten what he'd wanted after all. Except, of course, for me._

_Carlisle decided that the Volturi had to be gotten rid of. I was the first to protest; what about Alice and Edward? Seemed that my father-figure didn't exactly care; he was empty now that Esme was gone. This wasn't about justice to him; it was basically a suicide mission._

_Rosalie agreed with the plan, and when I tried to reason that it was a bad idea, she turned on me, yelling about how all of this was my fault, my fault that her family was destroyed. I tried not to be affected by her words, but I was anyway._

_They went on with the mission, against my disagreements. They didn't even bother to have others with them; three non-powered vampires along with one powered one who wouldn't be of much use wasn't very good odds. I went along anyway._

_Turned out, even with the serious disadvantage, we were able to kill over half the Volturi guard; Jane, Alec, Renata, Chelsea, Demetri, Felix, Alice (I couldn't watch as Emmett carelessly tore through her fragile frame), and even Marcus and Caius. I was confident. That is, until Edward came out._

_No longer was he the beautiful boy I had fallen in long with. He was rougher, angrier, deadlier. He no longer cared for me as I still did him. I backed out after that, leaving the remainder of my family to die. I took the cowards way out. Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Aro all perished in the same battle. The two largest covens in the world had finally been destroyed, and my world crashed right along with it._

I sigh, crossing my arms around my knees and staring up at the hauntingly empty house. I wish so dearly to be able to cry, to be able to let my sorrow flow out as humans are able to. Suddenly, I don't like this new life, the life I had strived so long to have. Perhaps this really is a curse, instead of the gift I had thought it to be long ago.

I don't bother to look behind me as there's a rustling noise in the bushes behind me. The area suddenly smells foul, like a dog. As if on cue, a small gray wolf rushes out, the fur on it's back bristling, it's teeth bared.

"Why, hello, Leah," I whisper, knowing she can hear me even at the low volume. "Come to pay me a visit?" She growls and snarls, snapping her jaws. I smirk slightly. "I'm broken; I won't attack you." She hesitates before leaping back into the bushes. A moment later, she emerges, the beautiful young woman she is. She holds her head high, obviously unafraid of me.

"You're here because of what happened to your pack," I guess, folding m hands together. She shakes her head.

"I'm here because of what that stupid blood-sucker of yours did to my brother." I flinch at the mention of Edward. I notice her eyes start to water.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Sorry doesn't help. I want my revenge, and since I can't find your blood-sucker, his siblings, or your precious hellspawn, I guess I'll have to settle with a one-on-one with you." Her voice is cold. I sigh.

"Edward is gone, Leah," I say. "As are my family." She looks surprised by this. I smile grimly. "Now, tell me, which would you be more satisfyed with; having me die and possibly be reunited with my family, or live out the rest of my immortal life alone, unable to kill myself?" It's a question I'd often heard in movies and stories, when the hero or villian has nothing left to live for. I wonder which category I fit into; after all, I had caused this destruction.

She thinks for a moment, wondering which she should choose. I wait patiently, knowing that if she did kill me, I would not fight back. She finally sighs, phases without another word, and races away. I shake my head, running a hand through my hair. I almost wish I hadn't given her the option.

Getting up slowly, I wander into the house. I may as well make use of my old home. Eternity is a long time, afterall.

**

* * *

Quality deeeeeeeefinitely went down. I'm sorry D:**

**I kinda felt bad for Bells while writing this; creepy. Feedback?**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters; they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**


End file.
